Receptacles may include components within their interior volume, or connected to their exterior. For example, fuel tanks for vehicles typically include a fuel pump, one or more valves, a fuel level sensor and perhaps other components arranged within the fuel tank. The components may be mounted on a carrier or other support that is placed in the fuel tank, or the components may be attached to a flange that is secured on an already formed fuel tank wall, such as by a clamp or threaded connection.